


Broken Dishes

by SilencetheGolden



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Rough Sex, bagginshield
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-10
Updated: 2013-07-10
Packaged: 2017-12-18 09:31:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/878302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilencetheGolden/pseuds/SilencetheGolden
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just when Bilbo's day couldn't get worse...Thorin appears.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Broken Dishes

**Author's Note:**

> For Maddie

Bilbo was annoyed. Kili and Fili had broken his favorite dishware in a game of catch, Ori had spent the day getting underfoot and Dori too, with his mothering. What made it worse, was the expression that the princes had made when he scolded them. Like two kicked puppies. It made him feel a bit bad, even though it was entirely their fault for misbehaving. He just wanted to go to his room, have a nice cup of tea and a big meal. However, it seemed fate would have other plans for the hapless Baggins.  
As he hurried down the hall, desperate to get back to his quarters before anything else happened, he collided into someone. Thorin caught him before he was sent sprawling, releasing him as soon as he gained his balance. "You might want to watch your path, hobbit." He rumbled, before gesturing Bilbo to follow him. 

Bilbo breathed raggedly. Thorin had pressed him up against the wall of the dwarf's study. He struggled, feet scrabbling hopelessly to find the floor. Thorin chuckled darkly, and pushed up against him more firmly, reaching up to pin both of the hobbits hands above his head. Bilbo would not be going anywhere anytime soon. "Such an...interesting situation you find yourself in, hobbit." Thorin's other hand slowly made its way down Bilbo's body, before stopping and ever so lightly pressing against the growing bulge in his pants. "Though, somehow, I don't think you dislike it." His knowing smirk set Bilbo's anger aflame once more, and the hobbit surged forward, viciously biting Thorin's lip in a savage kiss. Thorin kissed back just as ferociously, slamming Bilbo's head to the wall. The metallic tang of blood was evident in their mouths. He set one knee between the hobbit's legs, providing desperately needed friction. The dwarf pulled back, the blood trickling down his lip. Bilbo felt a twinge of satisfaction. Served the boorish oaf right.

Thorin reached up and wiped his mouth on the back of his hand. Bilbo struggled with all his strength to break his grip. Thorin growled and leaned forward, nipping the side of his neck, right next to the jugular. Bilbo whimpered, craned his neck away, but the dark haired dwarf was having none of that, and bit down harder. The knee that had been providing such delicious pressure was pulled away. Bilbo hated himself for regretting its loss. Thorin released his neck, murmuring into his ear. "If I were in your place, burglar, I would learn some manners. Maybe I shall help teach you." "If you had any manners to begin with, we wouldn't be here!" Bilbo said indignantly.

Thorin chuckled, amused as the very ruffled, very aroused hobbit began to squirm again. "Now now, none of that." He reached back down and started to unbuckle Bilbo's trousers with one hand. His fingers were deft, and the buckles were unfastened in no time. Thorin gripped the hobbit's cock and started to deliver soft, long strokes. Bilbo moaned, the pressure was too much and not enough in the same instance. "I-it's not fair if I'm the only one exposed." Thorin decided to oblige him, and unbuckled his pants as well, pulling out his member. "Does that satisfy you? Or do you have other needs the I must sate?" His voice rasped against Bilbo's ears, and caused him to shudder. He pressed up against Bilbo, and took both of their cocks in one large hand. The hobbit could feel the sensual contact of skin on skin, making him harder than he already was. Precum beaded on the tip of his throbbing erection. Thorin started working on the both of them, hand moving firmly, but smoothly up and down. The precum helped him, slicking up the shafts. Bilbo couldn't handle the simultaneously sensations of the dwarf's calloused hands and the friction of his cock pressed up against the other's. He groaned, trying and failing to suppress it. Bilbo could feel a rush of heat started to course through his body. He was getting close. "Th-Thorin," he gasped. "I'm. I'm not going to last much longer, I'm going to-" 

Thorin pulled his hand and hips away. The hobbit immediately felt the loss of the heat and friction, and groaned, frustrated. "We're not done yet, dear Bilbo, not by a long way." And with that, the dwarf started to slip his pants down even further. "W-what are you doing?" He stammered. Thorin pulled the burglar's pants down to his knees. "Watch it, these are nice clothes!" Bilbo fussed. He could hear Thorin rustling something around behind him. He flinched when he felt a single finger, covered in a cold, slick substance push at his entrance. Thorin chuckled. Bilbo was indignant. "You could have warmed it up first!" But his complaint quickly cut off in a grunt as the dwarf entered a finger into him, slowly and gently thrusting in and out. Soon he added a second, and then a third. Bilbo was desperate at this point, pushing into his hand and panting rapidly. Thorin pulled his out, his slick fingers making an obscene sound as he does. Leaning in for another kiss, Thorin thrust his slicked up dick into Bilbo, causing him to keen. He let go off the hobbit's hands, using his weight and body to keep him pressed against the wall. Bilbo wrapped his legs around Thorin's torso, and buried his hands into the dwarf's black locks. Thorin once again took a hold of Bilbo's cock and started pumping him in time with the thrusts. Bilbo couldn't take it much longer. His body was hot and he couldn't focus on anything but the things Thorin was subjecting him to. He was going to...

Bilbo came with cry, Thorin's name on his lips. As Bilbo tightened around him, the friction becoming too much and after two more thrusts, came as well.

Fili and Kili burst into the room, the door banging from its sudden contact with the wall. The princes immediately started babbling. "Baggins, we got you some more dishes-" "To make up for the ones we-" "Wrecked and we felt very bad about it after you scolded-" " Us and we decided to take responsibility... what are you two doing?" Fili asked, a slow grin gathering on his face. Kili turned beet red and looked down. Bilbo buried his face into Thorin's neck, embarrassed. Thorin glared. "You two. Out. Now. I'll deal with you later." Fili coughed. "Well, um, I guess we'll leave you to it." At Thorin's growl he hurried out of the room, dragging Kili with him. The dwarf gently turned Bilbo's face towards him. "...Now, where were we?" Bilbo, face still lit up in a blush, grinned. "I think I remember."


End file.
